oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Tehmehri
'Tehmehri' 'History:' Tehmehri is a Born God born of Ahmahdihs, the God of Balance, and Ahmorae, the Goddess of Darkness. She is the first child of this union. Like all her siblings, she can sometimes appear cold and uncaring. Some say she is incredibly vain, although she was born an incredible beauty without her own effort. It is said that she incredibly angered her mother when she declared Light, the creation of her stepmother and aunt, Ticesse, beautiful, though she claimed that it was the juxtaposition of Light and Dark that made it so—the stars on the tapestry of the void—in this this, she is very much her father’s child, finding beauty in balance. She is the patron Goddess of Courtesans. Where Shahmihnae, the Goddess of Fire, and her daughter Sheera, the Goddess of Lust, represent lustful and passionate romances and trysts, Tehmehri is the model for the skilled and artful courtesans. Unlike Shahmihnae’s lowly prostitutes, Tehmehri’s courtesans are skilled at seduction but also in various arts like singing, dancing, poetry, and many other pursuits. While they might offer sex as one of their services, these courtesans are primarily prized for their artistic entertainment. They are extremely conscious of beauty and are seen as incredibly desirable, though they are certainly not as crude as a common prostitute. 'Relationships:' Though Tehmehri refuses to take any man or God in marriage, she is considered to be the consort of Ephistian, the God of Knowledge. She is the mother of “The Three Inspirations”: Cehlahdrin, the God of Books, Gahladihn, the God of Music, and Ahrihma, the Goddess of Art. Tehmehri, her three children, and her many grandchildren are constant companions. They create, and Tehmehri revels in the beauty of their creation. Tehmehri also encourages the study of the arts, over which her children and grandchildren preside, amongst her followers. She is not overly fond of the Dark Pantheon for their pursuits seldom promote beauty. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Tehmehri appears as a Sihlvihnari Elf with the exception of her black hair. Her chalk white skin is the inspiration for the white painted faces of her holy courtesans. She is usually dressed in exquisite robes of silk with her hair tied up in elaborate patterns. She also often carries with her an elegantly painted fan. Sometimes she is depicted in the midst of a performance, like her courtesans, or peaking out coyly from behind her fan. She is associated with koi fish and cranes. 'The Church of Tehmehri': Temples and Shrines are very beautiful places, as would befit the Goddess of Beauty. They are filled with lovely paintings, sculpture, architecture, and music. Carefully composed and tended gardens are often found on the grounds of her temples filled with koi ponds. They are also the home of her carefully chosen Courtesans. They are places outside of the real world—places of “flower and willow.” Her followers tend to make good Bards, Clerics, and Rogues. 'Religious Traits': 'The World of Flower and Willow:' You love all things that are beautiful and have devoted your life to becoming beauty personified like one of Tehmehri’s Holy Concubines. Bonus: You gain a +2 bonus on all Preform checks and a +1 bonus on Craft checks used to create “art.” (GM can decide what counts as “art.”) For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Tehmehri, you gain an additional +2 bonus on all Preform checks and a +1 bonus on Craft checks used to create “art.” 'We Have No Secrets Between Us:' As a devotee of Tehmehri, you may have once trained as one of her Holy Concubines or at least studied their ways. While you are devoted to all things beautiful, you know that to become the perfect concubine you must intimately know the desires and passions of those you serve. Bonus: You receive a +2 trait bonus to Sense Motive Checks and a +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks with those who find you attractive. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Tehmehri, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to Sense Motive Checks and a +1 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks with those who find you attractive.